Nimo
|gender = Female |officialillustrator = |otherillustrator = |imagegroup = |officialjapname = ニモ |officialromajiname = Nimo |officialnameinfo = |aka = |birthday = 11|birthmonth = 09|birthyear = |birthref = Nimo's homepage profile |status = Active |years = 2008-present |NNDuserpage = 64707 |mylist1 = 8211829 |mylist1info = main |mylist2 = 8816067 |mylist2info = neta |mylist3 = 8137299 |mylist3info = collabs, participation |mylist4 = 7907696 |mylist4info = used in |nicommu1 = co8945 |nicommu1info = |nicommu2 = co255216 |nicommu2info = namahousou |nicommu3 = |nicommu3info = |partner = Suidousui, Acerola, Rennyuu Ichigo, KuroganeZ, Taruto, Hina, Helium, Isuka, hekito, Nanahira, Ohagi, Chabatake∴ }} Nimo (ニモ) is an with a feminine and rather high voice, noted for it's clearness, as seen in her cover of "Shinkaron code:variant" , a certain lilt that gives her voice some cuteness regardless of the genre, such as in her Kamisama Nejimaki" cover, and in general a very mellow and calming tone for example to be seen in "Katayoku no Tori" . However, she has also shown that her voice can sound solid, strong, even husky and somewhat deep, in her cover of "Kanzen Chouaku Lolita Complex" . Also, in a short part the aforementioned cover, she has shown to be also able to sing in a soft and whispery voice. According to herself, she can sing in a key from mid1D to hihiA without problems and is good in classic singing style, harmonies, and choruses. She is good at doing the voices of little girls, big sisters, grannies, calm, energetic or boyish voices, as well as that of parrots, dogs and babies. Nimo sings a great variety of genres, mainly anime, Touhou songs, VOCALOID and Sound Horizon songs. She also covers quite a few of less "mainstream" songs. Genres she is good at and prefers would be anime, folk, classic, hymns, and Enka. Her first cover was in 2008, with a parody of "World Is Mine" , but she also sings songs seriously. Her parodies only compromise a small part of her covers. She often collaborates with fellow utaite Taruto, often providing high and compressed squeals, and on those parodies. They are noted to sometimes not be appropriate for minors. Nimo likes to collaborate with other utaite often, as she is a part of the singlink groups Kasukabe Boueitai and The left curve. Additionally, she has featured in many of Celo Project's, been featured in almost every single of Innocent Key's albums, and has been in a fair amount of other Touhou circle's albums. Affiliations and Collaboration Projects (Released on December 29, 2008) # (Released on March 08, 2009) # (Released on April 26, 2009) # (Released on June 07, 2009) # 100% Romantic (Citrus Ney & Higedriver album) (Released on June 10, 2009) # (Released on June 21, 2009) # (Released on August 15, 2009) # (Released on September 06, 2009) # the Five Sisters Story (Released on September 06, 2009) # (Released on October 11, 2009) # (Released on December 30, 2009) # (Released on December 30, 2009) # (Released on February 07, 2010) # (Released on February 14, 2010) # (Released on March 14, 2010) # (Released on July 19, 2010) # (Released on August 14, 2010) # (Released on November 14, 2010) # (Released on March 13, 2011) # (Released on June 12, 2011) # (Released on August 13, 2011) # (Released on December 29, 2011) # (Released on December 30, 2011) # (Released on May 27, 2012) # (Released on July 15, 2012) # CCM Compilation CD (Released on July 15, 2012) # (Released on August 11, 2012) # Electro Kissakai (Released on August 12, 2011) # (Released on December 30, 2012) # ARLEQUIN (Released on August 12, 2013) }} Collaboration Units # Nimoichigo (にもいちご) with Rennyuu Ichigo # NimoganeZ (ニモガネーゼ) with KuroganeZ List of Covered Songs (Parody of "World Is Mine") -Yandere ver.- (2008.07.12) # "NEVER CROSS U" feat. Nimo and Rennyuu Ichigo (2008.08.02) # "Syutan no Ou to Isekai no Kishi" (Chaos Wars OP) feat. Nimo and Acerola (2008.08.09) (Private) # "MASK" feat. Nimo and Ane-chan (2008.08.09) # "El no Tenbin" (Sound Horizon song) feat. Nimo and Suidousui (2008.08.11) # "Syutan no Ou to Isekai no Kishi" (Chaos Wars OP) -With a new mic ver.- feat. Nimo and Acerola (2008.08.12) # "Ochinchin Land" (collab) (2008.08.15) # "Gake no Ue no ponyo" feat. Nimo and Acerola (2008.08.20) # "RISING FORCE" feat. Nimo, Danzi and Suidousui (2008.08.22) (Private) # "Meme" feat. Nimo and Riruma (2008.08.24) (Private) # "Cendrillon" -Gevanni ver.- feat. Nimo and Suidousui (2008.08.26) # "NEVER CROSS U" -Revenge ver.- feat. Nimo and Rennyuu Ichigo (2008.08.30) # "Cendrillon" -Revenge ver.- feat. Nimo and Suidousui (2008.08.31) # "Lion" (2008.09.07) # "Mezase Zurisen Master" (2008.09.07) # "Transmit" (2008.09.13) # "EX-GIRL" (2008.09.15) # "Cantarella" feat. Nimo and Suidousui (2008.09.18) # "Ohimesama Dakkoshite ne" (2008.09.21) # "Towa ni Tsuzuku Gosenfu" -Reupload- (2008.09.30) # "VOCALOID original medley" (2008.10.01) # "Shiawase Usagi" feat. Nimo and Acerola (2008.10.07) (Private) # "Sennen no Dokusouka" (2008.10.10) # "Milky☆Way" (2008.10.10) # "Unko no Senritsu" (2008.10.11) # "Sakurairo no Kisetsu" (2008.10.15) # "Odoru Ningyou" (2008.10.16) # "Hatsune Miku no Shoushitsu" (2008.10.18) # "Kimi ni☆Splash" (2008.10.21) # "Saihate" -2nd mix Ballad ver.- (2008.10.25) # "Kaimei de Melt" feat. Nimo and Acerola (2008.10.30) (Private) # "Tayun! Tayun!" (2008.11.01) # "Cendrillon" feat. Nimo and macoto (2008.11.01) # "Gokurakuchou -bird of paradise-" (2008.11.21) # "Shooting Star Prologue" (2008.11.23) # "Loli⑨destiny" (Parody of "Kero⑨destiny") feat. Nimo and Taruto (2008.12.05) # "XTC" feat. Nimo and Hisamura:R (2008.12.06) (Private) # "World Is Mine" (2008.12.07) # "Koibito wo Uchiotoshita Hi" feat. Nimo and KuroganeZ (2008.12.08) # "Asa to Yoru no Monogatari" feat. Nimo, Suidousui and Hina (2008.12.12) # "Give a reason" (2008.12.17) # "Roshin Yuukai" (2008.12.22) # "Utattemita 2008 Debut (Kakkowarai) Kumi de VOCALOID Kyoku" feat. Saryuton, Nokucha, Nao., Remyu, AGO', Lv., komix, Nanahira, Julia, Gumi, Nimo, Sakau, Negima and ｎｏｎ (2008.12.24) # "Touhou Suites!" feat. Nimo, Nanahira and Chabatake∴ (2008.12.30) # "Fulantis Kumikyoku" (collab) (2008.12.31) (Private) # "Touhou Rouran ~ Hentai Tengu to Higeki no Otometachi ~" (2009.01.24) # "Shineba Ii no ni" (collab) (serifu) (2009.01.30) # "trick and treat" feat. Nimo and Hagure (2009.02.09) # "Kokoro" (2009.02.11) # "Loli Yuukai" (Parody of "Roshin Yuukai") (2009.02.13) # "Ishidatami to Akeki Akuma" (Sound Horizon song) feat. Nimo, KuroganeZ and Kurokaze (2009.02.19) # "Hitobashira Alice" feat. Nimo, Isuka, Otane, Chabatake∴ and Helium (2009.03.07) # "Saihate" -Answer mix ver.- feat. Nimo and Helium (2009.03.07) # "Saisoku Saikou Shutter Girl" (2009.03.22) # "chaosmaid" (2009.03.25) # "Rochishin (Lolicon)" (Parody of "Shuchishin") feat. Nimo and Taruto (2009.03.26) # "Romeo to Cinderella" (2009.04.09) # "Meiou" (Sound Horizon song) feat. Nimo and Isuka (2009.04.20) # "Moira" (Sound Horizon song) -First part- feat. lela, Chitamo, Yutako, pecoe, Nimo, Rominnu and Gai (2009.04.20) # "Toki wo Kizamu Uta" (2009.04.22) # "magnet" feat. Nimo and Otane (2009.05.05) # "Strelitzia" (2009.05.07) # "Cagayake!GIRLS" feat. Nimo, Hina and journey (2009.05.14) # "Moira" (Sound Horizon song) -2nd part- feat. lela, Chitamo, Yutako, pecoe, Nimo, Rominnu, Suitou, Coconuts and Gai (2009.05.29) # "Moira" (Sound Horizon song) -3rd part- feat. lela, Chitamo, Yutako, pecoe, Nimo, Rominnu, Suitou, Coconuts and Gai (2009.05.30) # "Akahitoha" (2009.06.10) # "Koiiro Byoutou" (2009.06.20) # "Loli⑨destiny" (Parody of "Kero⑨destiny") -2009 ver.- feat. Nimo and Taruto (2009.06.22) # "Sennen no Dokusouka" -2nd mix ver.- (2009.07.02) # "Dive Into Sky High" (2009.07.21) # "Immoral Sister ~ Kurenai ni Somaru Katayoku" (2009.08.11) # "ACUTE" feat. Nimo, Ikki and hana (2009.09.24) # "NyanNyan Special Service Medley Tokumori" feat. Nimo, LIQU@., Tare, Yutanpo, Rutile, lino, mega and Udonko (2009.12.11) # "Merry☆Sexmas" (2009.12.29) # "Zatsu Lantis Kumikyoku" (2009.12.31) # "Meisekimu" (2010.01.09) # "Pane dhiria" (2010.01.28) # "Soar" (2010.02.06) # "Ame ka Yume" (2010.02.12) (Private) # "DYE" (2010.02.18) # "Rensoukakudai Chocoholic" feat. Nimo and Chia (2010.02.23) # "Katayoku no Tori" (2010.02.25) # "DAIZU DANCE" (2010.03.02) # "Ren'ai Circulation" (2010.03.03) # "Kafun Goukai" (Parody of "Roshin Yuukai") (2010.03.09) # "Maid no Hoshi Kara S・O・S" (2010.03.10) # "Kokuhaku Session" (2010.03.17) # "Youjo wa Daihen na Mono wo Nusunde Ikimashita" (Parody of "Marisa wa Taihen na Mono wo Nusunde Ikimashita") feat. Taruto and Nimo (serifu) (2010.03.22) # "Tsugihagi Mugoi" (2010.04.02) # "Ryuusen Prism" (2010.04.07) # "Touhou Kousuisai ~ Shoujoshuu ni Goyoujin" (2010.04.11) # "Mikazuki Rider" (2010.04.13) # "Tantei Mushimegane ~ Saraba 256 Mensou" feat. Naname and Nimo (serifu) (2010.04.18) (Deleted) # "RE:BRIDGE" feat. Kasukabe Boueitai (2010.04.30) # "Aikagi Ganman to Aikagi Ninja" feat. Nimo and Helium (2010.05.03) # "Magical☆Nuko Len Len" feat. Nimo and Suidousui (2010.05.08) # "Nico Nico Douga Ryuuseigun" -Reupload- (collab) (misc. part) (2010.05.13) # "Geki! Teikoku Kagekidan" feat. Kasukabe Boueitai (2010.05.13) # "Toaru Shirokuma no Chou Hanbaihou" (Parody of "only my railgun") (2010.05.14) # "only my railgun" (2010.05.26) (Community only) # "Eizou Igai" (2010.06.25) # "Bakunyuu Ondo" feat. Nimo, Helium and Sawaki (2010.07.08) # "Oku Hanako-san no CM Narration" (2010.07.26) # "Jichou Shinai Series medley vol.3" (Parody) feat. Taruto and Nimo (2010.07.28) # "tune the rainbow" feat. ＊Airi, Arihiko, Ikki, Eve, Udonko, Gakurin. Kalium, Ginan, saki, Shao, Seriyu, Soraru, Chibita, Choco, Nayuu, lino, ｎｏｎ, Mitsumushi and Nimo (2010.08.10) # "Fire◎Flower" (2010.08.11) # "Venomania Kou no Kyouki" feat. Hairpin, 4c0, Nimo, Maiko and New (2010.08.23) # "evolution ~ for beloved one ~" feat. Aoi, Isuka, Ikki, Iyokan, Emilio, 【Okan】, Kurobuta, Gleec, 5comasuberi, Shibu Narefu, Shinnosuke, taiga, Taiyakiya, Chiba Mikan, Nimo and macoto (2010.08.25) # "Hatsune Miku no Gekishou" (2010.10.20) # "You" (Higurashi No Naku koro ni OST) (2010.10.22) # "Monotone Collector" (2010.12.21) # "Omanko" (2010.12.29) # "Starduster" feat. Hina, Nimo, Jin, Nagon and Arukuseikyouiku (rap) (2011.01.23) # "Touhou Suites" -Warrior language ver.- (2011.02.25) # "Carnival" (2011.03.09) # "Shinkaron code:variant" (2011.04.21) # "Maid no Hoshi kara S・O・S" feat. Kano, Callcenter Ane, Koko, Naisho Imouto, Nanahira, Nimo, Hinausa, Hinanosuke and Momobako (2011.05.11) # "HAPPY BIRTHDAY" feat. Aoi, Gleec, ko-se-, 5comasuberi and Nimo (2011.05.18) # "Sayonara no Kawari ni" (collab) (2011.07.08) # "Mr.Music" feat. Nanahira, Nimo, Hina, Na yu, ｎｏｎ, Aya and Chabatake∴ (2011.07.23) # "Alice in Musicland" feat. Nimo, Hinamaro, KK, Kiki, Montea and Balen (2012.04.01) # "Gekkou Symphonia" (2012.04.23) # "Gekkou Symphonia" feat. Nimo and Isuka (2012.04.24) # "Himitsu no Houkago" (collab) (2012.05.05) # "fancy baby doll" feat. Nimo and Reji (2012.07.11) # "Magia" feat. Nimo, Ohagi and journey (2012.07.11) # "Credens justitiam" (2012.07.31) # "Kamisama Nejimaki" (2012.08.04) # "Mousou Generator" (2012.08.10) # "Kanzen Chouaku Lolita Complex" (2012.08.13) # "Onaji Youni" feat. 38Ban, Wendy, Nimo, UFCOK, Shibushibu and Uron (2012.10.11) # "Yume no Katachi" (2012.12.30) # "Hello Laughter" feat. Nanahira, Nimo, Hina, Na yu, ｎｏｎ, Aya and Chabatake∴ (2013.04.12) # "Standalone" (2013.04.14) # "Yoiyami no Uta" feat. The left curve (2013.05.06) # "Guren no Yumiya" feat. Isuka and Nimo (chorus) (2013.05.08) # "Mugen no Kensei" (Parody of "Guren no Yumiya") feat. Isuka and Nimo (chorus) (2013.05.14) # "Gigantic O.T.N" feat. The left curve (2013.05.23) # "Preserved Roses" feat. Nimo and hekito (2013.05.24) # "Giant Step" feat. Nimo and hekito (2013.06.19) # "For the First Time in Forever" feat. Nimo and Kotoriru (2014.04.05) # "Do You Want to Build a Snowman?" -Japanese ver.- (2014.04.06) # "Hiyoko to Tenbin" (Check and Balance) feat. The left curve (2014.06.21) # "Homo wo Kudasai" (Homosexuals Please) feat. The left curve (2014.07.06) # "Kimashita waa!" (Here It Comes!) feat. korumi and nimo (2014.07.22) # "SI・RI・TO・RI" (2014.07.28) # "Shoujo to Kuroneko Halloween no Yoru ni" (The Girl and the Black Cat in Halloween Night) feat. Ohagi and Nimo (2014.10.24) # "Ama Yume Rou" (Rain Dream Tower) feat. Nimo, Kotoriru and hekito (2014.10.31) # "Chou to Hana to Kumo" (The Butterfly, Flower and Spider) feat. Nimo, Darumaya and Kotoriru (2015.02.07) # "Fubuki" (Snowstorm; Kancolle ED) (2015.02.20) # "Tonchinkan no En" (2015.03.04) # "Mozaik Role" (2015.03.19) # "Yonjuunana" (Forty Seven) (2015.03.27) # "Awa no Youna Koi" (Sudsy Love) (2015.04.01) # "Niji to Hoshi ga Kasanaru Basho" (Where the Rainbow and the Stars Overlap) (2015.04.02) # "Kagaribito" (Repairers of the Deceptive World) (2015.05.31) # "Shujou wa Odoru" (The People Dance) (2015.06.08) # "draw" (Original with kyatapira) (2015.07.03) # "Blood Moon" (Original with kyatapira) (2015.07.20) # "Snow halation!" (Love Live!) feat. Yuruko, Nimo, Fuunyan, Haruno, Torigoe Narumi, Ichihana, INöRI, yuayua and Lidea (2015.08.30) # "Natsuiro Egao de 1, 2 Jump!" (Love Live!) feat. Yuruko, Nimo, Fuunyan, Nanakinana, Torigoe Narumi, Ichihana, INöRI, yuayua and Lidea (2015.08.31) # "Mermaid festa vol.1" (Love Live!) feat. Yuruko, Nimo, Iyo, Haruno, Torigoe Narumi, Ichihana, INöRI, yuayua and Lidea (2015.08.31) # "Chuubyou Gekihatsu Boy" (Young Disease Outburst Boy) feat. The left curve (2015.09.19) # "Mienai Kuro ni Ochite Yuke" (Fall Into the Invisible Black) feat. The Left Curve (2015.10.05) # "giga giga witch" (giga cartoon witch) (2015.10.31) }} Songs on Voiceblog Discography Gallery |Fancy baby doll nimo reji 28628084.png|Nimo (left) and Reji (right) as seen in their duet cover of "fancy baby doll" |Au nimo yume no katachi.png|Au (left) and Nimo (right) as seen in their collab cover of "Yume no Katachi" |Nimo yoiyami.png|Nimo as seen on her collab cover of "Yoiyami no Uta" |Nimo commu.png|Nimo as seen in her Nico Nico Douga namahousou community }} Trivia 's album . }} External Links * Homepage * Twitter * Blog * The Interviews * mixi * mixi community